


Proof

by EstherA2J



Series: The Philosophy of John Locke [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Data - Freeform, Facts, Friendship, Gen, NOT Johnlock, Proof, Right and Wrong, Truth, What is truth?, Word count: 150
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> One unerring mark of the love of truth is not entertaining any proposition with greater assurance than the proofs it is built upon will warrant.  
> ~John Locke  
> It is a capital mistake to theorize before one has data.  
> ~Sherlock Holmes

 

If one was feeling charitable, it could be said that Sherlock loves the truth, or at least, the pursuit of truth. If one was feeling uncharitable, it could be said that facts and data are not necessarily the same thing as truth.

What is truth? Pontius Pilate’s famous question reverberates through the ages. Some say truth is relative. Some say truth is truth and it doesn’t care what you think of it. Some say each of us has our own truth, and your truth can be different from mine.

Sherlock cares nothing for these questions. To him, truth is cold, hard facts backed up with proof. That’s how he knows that John is his friend: the proof is in the doctor’s actions.

He says he is a sociopath, but the reason he doesn’t turn John in for shooting the cabbie is because that would be the wrong thing to do.


End file.
